Tough Love
by BenIsTooCool
Summary: Ben has to make a difficult decision concerning Annie - his one true love. Oneshot. Ben/Annie pairing. Please R&R!


He barely noticed how beautiful the twilight was, as Ben Linus stared out along the pier towards the gleaming grey submarine that lay tethered to its head. He shifted uneasily. He knew that what he had to do would be his toughest test yet.

Suddenly, a man emerged from the depths of the sub. He looked around, spotted Ben, and then began to walk briskly towards him.

"Hello, Richard," Ben greeted him, unsmiling. He didn't make eye contact with the other man.

"The sub's set and ready to go." Richard tried to smile at Ben, but he could clearly see that Ben didn't want to be bothered by him.

"Well...I'd better get going...." Richard could see from Ben's oh-so-familiar vacant expression, that Ben didn't want to be disturbed.

But Ben turned to face him, blue eyes piercingly bright.

"Why, why is life so hard?" Ben asked musingly. Richard almost did a double take, and checked over his should to make sure Ben had even aimed his question at him. The corners of Ben's mouth twitched upwards. Though his smile was forced, his eyes were sad.

Richard gazed back at Ben understandingly, before bestowing a brief farewell nod and strolling past him. Ben turned and stared after him. Shuddering, he took a deep breath and then began to follow Richard's silhouette towards the Dharma barracks.

The sun had just started to set, as Ben stood on the porch of Annie's house. Tentatively, he reached to tap on the door. After a few moments of nerve-wracking silence, Ben heard the lock turn and the door opened. Annie stood in the doorway, beaming at him.

Ben noted how lovely she looked this evening, as he greeted her with a pleasant smile. Annie's satiny brunette curls bounced lightly about her shoulders as she beckoned him inside.

"So...to what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight, Benjamin?" Annie asked lightly, as she pottered about her kitchen. "Tea?" she continued, before he could respond.

Ben awkwardly sat down at the kitchen table, and rested his elbows on the top. "No, thankyou," he finally replied, smiling weakly. Annie's expression immediately morphed into one of concern. She pulled up a chair beside him, and placed her hands in her lap.

"What have you come here to tell me, Benjamin?"

Ben paused, before slowly answering. "It's time...for you...to leave the island."

Annie stared at Ben, open-mouthed and unblinking.

"What?" she breathed.

"I'm so sorry, Annie. I wish there were another way..."

"No you bloody well don't!" Annie suddenly snapped. "You've been basically avoiding me...ever since you told me that you didn't want to get married. I'm only pressuming here, but its still 'not you'? Or whatever crappy excuse you gave me." Annie glanced away from Ben, cheeks flaming.

Ben's eyes widened dramatically at her outburst. "Annie, you know how I feel about you," he responded gruffly.

"No, Ben. I don't." Annie stood up abruptly and walked over to the window, She stared out into the impending darkness. Ben got up and quietly moved behind her. The frog in his throat refused to let him say anything. _Say something! _The voice in his head yelled. _Comfort her, make it alright._

Only when Annie glanced back over her shoulder did she realise how closely Ben was stood to her. She spun round, and before her could resist she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ben's pulse raced. He remained composed, as always, his expression blank and staring. But his insides were on fire. He had been in love with Annie for so long, he wanted nothing more than to make her his forever. But he had so many responsibilities, and his demanding role as leader seemed to carry a constant threat to his safety. He couldn't even begin to imagine allowing himself to inflict any of it on the woman he loved, not when he had the power to protect her. If it meant he had to sacrifice his heart in the process, so be it. It was what the island wanted.

"Please, Benjamin, come with me?" Annie begged him, round brown eyes shining up into his bright blue ones. Ben tensed, he longed to go with her, to be with her, to leave it all behind. But for once, he couldn't bear to tell the truth. So, he kissed her.

He only meant it to last a second, but suddenly Annie was kissing him back. He lowered his arms around her waist, and gently pushed her up against the kitchen wall. Annie urgently pulled her lips away from his, and fervently began kissing his neck, from the bottom of his ear down to the first buttons of his shirt.

It took all of the strength that Ben could muster to gently push her away. "Annie...stop," he heard himself saying, breathlessly. Annie's eyes filled with hurt.

"But - I love you!" she blurted out. Expression confused, Annie pushed past him to her front door. She grabbed the handle and wrenched it open.

Her tears had now begun to fall. "The sub leaves in exactly one hour." Ben couldn't meet her gaze. He strode towards the open door and stepped out into the night. He turned around. "Annie, you know I love..."

But the door had already slammed shut.

_My first Ben/Annie, please be kind! I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
